


The Fine Politics of Truth or Dare

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, F/M, Minor Character(s), POV Third Person, Snark, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot should have learned long ago never to play truth or dare with Kim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Politics of Truth or Dare

Elliot should have learned a long time ago that you never play truth or dare with Kim. Well, really, he _did_ learn that a long time ago. Someone always ended up injured or scarred for life - if not physically, then at least mentally and emotionally. Truth or dare was the game Kim played when looking to torture people.

He knew that.

However, in practice, no one said no to Kim. Especially when they were sleeping with her.

"Elliot!"

"You say that like there's more than one other person besides you in the room."

"Well, it is your turn."

"Like there's an _option_ for who goes next."

"Well?"

He sighed. "Truth."

"Have you ever worn a skirt?"

Not the question he was expecting. "What?"

"Or a kilt, if you prefer."

"I'm Jewish."

"And?"

"That's about as far from Scottish as you can get. Why would I wear a kilt?"

"Actually, I really don't think it is, but... as a fashion statement?"

"No, I have never worn a skirt. Or a kilt." Realization hit as he said the words. "I'm going to have to avoid dare for the rest of the night, aren't I?"

"Unless you want to flash your legs to Dan and Casey all day tomorrow. Not that they aren't _great_ legs."


End file.
